


Fireworks

by Templar_Headless



Category: Hololive
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not Beta Read, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Templar_Headless/pseuds/Templar_Headless
Summary: It's the New Years, and what better way to celebrate than with a close friend?// suicide
Kudos: 15





	Fireworks

The date is 31st December. It'll be a new year soon.

Many people enjoy the new year. It signifies the passing of the previous year's mistakes; new experiences to be had in every new year that comes. To that end, I enjoy the new year celebrations.

The same could be said of my close friend, Korone. She's a VTuber and all that; I try not to look too into it and just support her in any of her endeavors. We used to be close friends from young, and every now and again I swing by her house to celebrate a few things.

Thus why I'm currently standing outside her apartment. Fireworks are scheduled to launch; I thought I'd watch them with her, since her balcony is a good vantage point over the sprawling city and the fireworks themselves.

I knock on the door quietly; admittedly, this was an unannounced visit, but I figured she'd let me in anyway. That's just how amicable she can be. I like to attribute it to her inherent dog-like behaviour. I get no response.

I check my watch, noticing the dwindling time to the firework launch. I get a little hasty and knock, a bit louder this time. But nobody responds. She doesn't even call out a 'Hold on' or anything. That lack of response begins to worry me a bit.

Gosh, Korone, are you really gonna pass into the next year while asleep? I shake the thought out of my head; Korone isn't like that, not in the many years I've known her.

She trusted me enough to give me a spare key, I remember, and I briefly announce that I'm entering before I fish the key out of my pocket and slide it into the hole, turning it slowly.

...I don't know what to say, other than the fact that the place feels very eerie. As if something had just happened moments ago. I close the door behind me out of habit, and I set my bag of snacks and drinks on the floor as I walk around, calling out for Korone.

As I am about to enter her bedroom, a part of me hesitates. What if she's streaming? It would be pretty disastrous if she was, and her microphone picked it up. I berate myself for thinking that coming unannounced was a good idea and decide to wait around a little bit. I check my watch. It's really only a short time before the fireworks are launched.

I grit my teeth, gathering the resolve to enter her room, and I knock a few times before entering; still no response. I'm obviously worried, so with less hesitation I pull the door handle and enter.

...In front of my eyes is Korone. But she's considerably higher than I am. Her face is impossible to make out against the darkness, but her head is cocked at an unusual angle. I look closer and realise she doesn't even have her feet planted on the floor. I gasp-

-and the fireworks are launched. The bright shine of the sparkles light up Korone, and the image of her empty eyes devoid of any life will likely haunt me till the day I die. I can do nothing else but scream as I clutch my head hoping that it'll make her come back.

She doesn't.

**Author's Note:**

> What a way to start the year off. It's my first time writing in a long time, so please drop feedback/criticisms and whatnot in the comments.


End file.
